


Undone

by RooOJoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/pseuds/RooOJoy
Summary: Hermione rested her cheek against his palm and nodded. She didn't care if she had to keep this a secret as long as she got to keep doing it. "I'm good at keeping secrets, Minister," she replied.





	

The lift was practically full, but Hermione edged her way inside before the gates closed. One arm was full of rolled parchment, and the other was holding two large coffees with a bagel balanced on top. She had taken care to cast a sticking charm on the lids and bagel in the Atrium before walking onto the lift but couldn't help holding her breath and hoping no one would bump into her. The lift clattered upwards and opened as they reached Level Seven. A few ministry workers got off, and a few more got on, moving her to the back of the lift. The inter-departmental memos zoomed all around the ceiling making the lights flicker, and she adjusted her arm full of parchment, readying herself for her meeting with the Minister.

She had taken the promotion that was offered to her and now was six months into her new position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Working alongside the Minister for Magic was intimidating at first, but, over time, she grew rather fond of her weekly updates with him. They would go over the work she had been pouring hours into, and he would offer advice on how to improve her theories on eradicating pro-pureblood laws. After this, they would share lunch together in the Ministry Munchies cafe and go on about their business. It was a pleasant working relationship, and with Kingsley's guidance, she was making great strides in accomplishing her goals.

If she was honest with herself, she had been harboring a crush of sorts for the man since her early twenties when she came to work at the Ministry. The way he commanded the attention of everyone around him without saying anything at all, and the way he held himself in a crowd was both mesmerizing and breathtaking. During their meetings he gave such attention to her words, and that, in itself, was enough to make her giddy. She knew she wasn't the only woman in the Ministry that felt the tiny tingles when the Minister was present. She often heard the giggles of the younger witches as he passed by, and occasionally she heard the crude, however accurate, remarks of the married and older generation of women huddled around each other's desks as they shared gossip. She wasn't the only one who wondered exactly what form he took under his robes.

The gates opened, and the familiar voice echoed in her ears, "Level One - Minister for Magic and Support Staff." She stepped out and took in the familiar surroundings. The carpet was a rich purple and so thick she often wondered what it would be like to pad down the hallway in bare feet; she imagined it would be so soft and squishy. The walls were wrapped in a cream wallpaper, with candles sporadically placed down the hall. The windows displayed a dark and rainy day, causing the hallway to be darker than normal as the flickering candles supplied the only light. Kingsley had mentioned to her that the Magical Maintenance Department had been volleying for a pay raise, and when they were denied, they in turn made the days as miserable as possible using the magically enchanted windows.

She made her way down the hallway, passing the massive mahogany doors of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Mary Stone, and the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, Seth Pieper. Approaching the door at the end of the hallway, she stopped and took a deep breath before knocking firmly above the golden plaque labeled, _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic._

A deep voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Come in, Ms. Granger."

Hermione shook herself as her stomach flipped and the hint of a blush began to crawl up her flesh. She whispered a quick wandless cooling charm and proceeded into the room. He was sitting at his desk, head bent over a parchment as he read its contents. Kingsley's office was a practical space with a mahogany desk and two comfortable chairs sitting in front of it. Knowing that he spent so much time here in his office, it also housed a large, comfortable looking couch alongside the wall and a fully stocked bar.

His office was the only one in the Ministry that had a fireplace, ready to Floo anywhere at a moment's notice. On his mantle were a few golden plaques and a large mirror that Hermione assumed was used for more than just checking his appearance. A Pensieve sat in the corner of the room, and along the west wall, a hundred books were tucked neatly against each other. On the other walls housed many portraits of Ministers before him, including one Pius Thicknesse, who was presently scowling down at Hermione as if there was something foul smelling in the room.

"Sir, if I may be so bold," she hesitated waiting for him to give her permission to continue. When he looked up and nodded she finished, "Why is Pius Thicknesse even on this wall? He wasn't a true Minister for Magic having been under the Imperius curse and appointed by Voldemort."

Kingsley smiled warmly at Hermione, his dark chestnut eyes twinkling. "That's a question I have answered many times. It is simple, he is a reminder of what can happen when we let darkness prevail, whether in the form of pride or apparent evil." She noticed he nodded to Cornelius Fudge's portrait as he spoke, the portrait ignoring the conversation with apparent intent.

Hermione pondered for a moment the response that Kingsley had given her but understood his meaning plainly. Darkness is spread in many ways, and some are not as noticeable as others. Wounds can cut deep, and each action is a stepping stone to another. Our actions and our reactions to others, lead us to our own destiny. It is an important reminder to remain humble on all accounts.

Hermione noticed Kingsley's eyes lingering on her face, no doubt awaiting her next question, but she chose to forego any further conversation. She was excited to present him with her latest research and highly anticipated his response.

Hermione walked to his desk and placed the coffees on it before grabbing her wand and removing the sticking charm on the bagel and lids. "Alright, I have your coffee - a bit of cream, no sugar - and your toasted, plain bagel. I've made quite a bit of headway since our last meeting, so I'll get started."

* * *

Kingsley chuckled, reaching for his coffee and bagel, sitting back in his chair. He hated to admit just how much he enjoyed watching Hermione pour over her work in her retelling of all she had done. The woman worked tirelessly to find the ins and outs to each pureblood law and then meticulously picked it apart for her own uses, improving the Wizarding population. She was smart and brave, and above all, _bold_. Her visits were the highlight of his week, and he looked forward to them. The past month she had started bringing him coffee and bagels, and the simple gesture was welcoming. Ten years after the war, and Hermione had been steadily making strides in advancing in the Ministry. When she approached him for his opinion on a law she was looking to have retracted, he graciously offered his support, and from then on, they had began their weekly visits.

Kingsley found himself beginning to notice the way her eyes lit up when she spoke enthusiastically about her projects. Many people didn't hold that same passion, and it was rather intoxicating. At first, he was ashamed at his inner thoughts for the younger woman, but as time went on, he found himself diving straight into them with pleasure.

_Walking over to her chair, he gently took the parchment from her hands. Without letting go of her fingers, he pulled up so she was standing. She looked up at him in confusion, her golden irises softening into a dusky caramel as she lost herself in his gaze. Pulling her close, he felt himself begin to harden. She looked at him with a yearning, and he used the moment to lean down to taste her lips. She sighed, letting him capture her lips with his own and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. The kiss was gentle at first but became more when he used his tongue to taste her honey flavored lips._

_She opened her mouth eagerly, each exploring the other as they went. Her hands found their way down his chest, as she expertly undid the clasp that held his robes together and pushed the heavy material off his shoulders. Kingsley let out a groan as her ivory hands found his skin, a rippling of goosebumps travelling over his body. She broke the kiss, and began to explore his skin with her mouth. Kissing, licking and nipping her way past his neck and shoulders down to his chest. The feeling of her tongue as it swiped over his nipple was enough to make the pressure against his trousers almost unbearable. He ran his hands down her arms and back up over her chest, bringing the hem of her blouse over her head. Her nipples stood hard under her thin, satin bra, and he longed to feel them in his mouth. He pulled her hard to his chest and captured her face in his hands, guiding her mouth to his once more as he ran his hands over her soft skin. This kiss was mounting to more, and he felt his hardness rub against her belly, aching for friction. As if she understood his pain, she pushed against it before pulling away with a gasp. She looked up at him, need strong in her eyes and knelt down to relieve his discomfort._

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hermione asked for a second time, "Minister, did you hear what I said?"

Only mildly ashamed, he wiped a hand across his brow and took a drink of coffee before replying, "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I must have drifted off to other pressing matters. Can you go on? I am here for your listening pleasure."

Hermione released her teeth from her bottom lip, smiled, and continued on.

* * *

Hermione could tell that the Minister had other things on his mind. His eyes would glaze over every now and again, and he wandered in front of the stormy windows, pacing. The weather magically displayed in the windows by the Magical Maintenance Department gradually worsened over the two hours Hermione was in the office. The flashes of lightning were followed by claps of thunder that rattled the panes and echoed in the office; even the wind seemed to be howling as it leaked in through sides of the glass.

"Wow, seems like Maintenance isn't letting up soon. I don't think I've ever _heard_ the storms they charmed on the windows," Hermione voiced.

She watched as Kingsley turned to face her. His eyes were dark as always, but there was something else there she couldn't quite place. He smiled at her, making her stomach shift as if fairies were dancing inside of it. "You know, I do believe this is the first time I have witnessed this as well."

At that moment, his door was flung open to reveal Mary Stone, Senior Undersecretary. "Kingsley, the Maintenance staff have lost control of their tantrum with the weather. They can't stop the storm, and it's getting worse. Many windows are being broken, and offices are filled with high winds, thunder, lightning, and hail."

"No need to fret, my dear. Grab Seth and head down to Level Three and gather up the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. They'll right this in no time. Do hurry though."

Mary turned on her heel, and with a nod to Hermione she left the room. Hermione couldn't help but notice how effortlessly Kingsley took charge of the situation. His calm and deep voice reverberating over the thunder made her want him to talk to her in that way - direct and commanding, but gentle and kind in turn. She shook her head of that thought as the impending redness crawled up her cheeks, surely to be noticed by the Minister. Her face flamed uncontrollably, and she looked away from him in embarrassment, gathering up her parchment from his desk.

"I'm sure I have taken up enough of your time Minister. I will let you attend to your business."

"Just wait, Hermione. It sounds as if the rest of the floors will be a mess. Once they have cleaned up, we can head down to lunch like usual."

Hermione felt a sudden thrill run through her, making her heart race. The Minister didn't frequently address her by her first name, but when he did, a warmth spread through her that she quite liked. The smile that graced her face was uncontrollable, and she cast her eyes down in order to hide her chagrin.

She was saved from him noticing her flushed face as a flash of lightning crossed the windows, illuminating the room. They were thrown suddenly into darkness as a thunderous boom erupted around the office, promptly extinguishing the lights. Before her wand was in her hand, Kingsley had lit his. She lit her own wand and followed him wordlessly to the door. Kingsley opened the door to note that the hallway was pitch black too. At least the wind had stopped howling, she noticed; however, the thunder and lightning had stopped too, along with the magically lit candles that provided the light in the hallways of the Ministry.

They walked soundlessly down the hall and towards the lift. When Kingsley pushed the button for the gates to open, nothing happened. He raised his wand, ready to conjure a Patronus, when a silver goose came flying up to them.

Mary's voice came from the goose, irritated, but firm, "Kingsley, we have stopped the storms, however, someone has unintentionally blocked most forms of lingering magic. We're working on it, but everyone is stuck where they are right now. The lifts are down, the wards are up, and the lights are out. I'm sure everything will be sorted out by the end of the day."

Hermione watched as Kingsley's form relaxed and he turned back towards her. "Well, Ms. Granger, it looks like you and I are in the accompaniment of each other for the rest of the day. May I get you some tea?"

* * *

The first hour was shared in passing pleasantries over work affairs. They sipped on tea and shared a light lunch of tinned ginger biscuits. Conversation was easy, and before long, Kingsley had Hermione rolling in laughter at stories from his earlier days at Hogwarts; one in particular where he regaled a story of when he was a seventh year student and had to rescue a scared first year boy from the Giant Squid who turned out to be Bill Weasley.

She never imagined simple conversation would be so easy with Kingsley, but she relished in the way he was so attentive; his eyes warm and always on hers, his lips turning up into a smile with each story he told. This was a different Kingsley, and she found herself meeting his gaze and letting it linger a bit longer than she would have normally.

They sat together on the couch, the candles flickering around the room that they had lit earlier. Midday had come and gone, and she was hungry. Just as the thought crossed her mind, her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly.

Kingsley laughed and stood, heading to the bar. He pulled out two glasses and reached under the bar, pulling from its depths a clear bottle full of what she assumed was spirits. Coming back to her side, he held out the glass. "It won't fill you up, but it will take the hunger away," he said before returning to the bar to fill his own glass with the amber liquid.

Hermione sniffed at the contents of her glass. It's not that she didn't like firewhisky, but the burn on the way down just didn't seem worth it. She normally stuck with elf-made wine when she drank at all. She tipped the contents up and down her throat. It was hot and burned the back of her throat, but the fire was extinguished promptly to be left with a pleasant tingling sensation that flowed from her throat, down her esophagus, and settled warmly in her belly. The pangs of hunger were immediately quenched, and she looked up to see Kingsley watching her intently.

"I've never had firewhisky like that. What is it?"

"It's my own blend actually. I was never fond of the sensation Ogden's Finest provided, so I began to make my own, smoother blend. This particular batch has been sitting for ten years just waiting for the right opportunity to be used." He held her eyes, and her heart beat furiously noticing the depth of his gaze.

"Yes, I think I would like one more, if you don't mind sharing." Hermione held her glass to him, and he poured a tiny amount into the tumbler. She swirled the contents around the glass, enjoying watching the yellows, golds, and reds mix together. The second glass went down easier than the first, and the warmth that started in her belly grew, enveloping her other organs, muscles, and bones. She felt perfectly aware, but the hunger was gone, and her body was humming pleasantly.

Feeling the need to get up and move, she wandered over to the bookshelf and began taking in the many tomes that it held. The office was dimly lit, but the dancing flames created enough light to read the titles. She ran the tips of her fingers over the spines and relished in the delightful feel of them on her skin. She turned back to face Kingsley and found him standing next to the bar watching her. The look in his eyes held a different meaning right now; she realized that the look was causing a warmth in her belly to grow that was very different than the one the firewhisky gave her. At that moment, she accepted that she wanted nothing more than for him to come take her, right here in his office.

Kingsley set his glass on the bar and took three long strides towards Hermione. He was close to her, but not touching her. Suddenly, he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her face to his as he pressed his mouth firmly against her lips. She shivered in his arms, and he released her, meeting her eyes. "Hermione," his deep voice whispered, making a ripple of goosebumps erupt over her skin. "I saw it just now. Your eyes betray you. You desire me, don't you?" She hesitated and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. He watched the lust pool in her eyes and leaned close to her ear. "If I'm going to do that again, I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you tell me that you want me."

Hermione let her head fall back a bit to meet his eyes. The depths of his dark irises went on and on. She found herself attempting to search his for what he found in hers, and she involuntarily took a step forward, placing her hands on his chest. As she pressed against his muscled form, she saw it; the darkness melted away like cooling lava. It was beautiful, and she couldn't help but whisper the truth back. "Yes, I desire you."

Kingsley didn't wait an extra second. He'd been waiting for this moment for months, and while he would never pursue the woman without her consent, he was a man who knew when to take an opportunity when it presented itself. All thoughts of his reputation and responsibility of being Minister for Magic was thrown out. All hesitation of what could happen by reacting to his wildest instincts were smoothed away by this beautiful woman in front of him who wanted him so plainly.

He reached out and barely touched the outside of her wrist that still lingered on his chest. He continued to move the tips of his fingers up her bare arm, before placing his palm fully on her cheek. She pressed her face against his hand and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, before placing her palm over his hand and turning her face to place a kiss to the inside of his palm.

Kingsley responded by using his other hand and reaching behind her to pull her flush against him. The hand holding her face tilted it up farther as he lowered his face to hers. Only a breath away. He could smell the ginger biscuits and firewhisky on her breath, mingling with the vanilla-lavender scent in her hair in a heavenly way. Daring himself to go slow, he reached out the tip of his tongue and ran it lightly over her bottom lip. She responded with an airy release of breath that made the effort to not drive his tongue deep in her mouth all that much harder. Kissing the side of her mouth and down her jaw, he felt her breath quicken.

Continuing down her neck, he licked and nipped before beginning to suckle on the apex of her shoulder. She shivered in his arms, and he felt her heartbeat race. She was so responsive, and it was driving him mad, but he continued his administrations over her flushed skin. He didn't realize that she had removed his robe and had began to unbutton his shirt underneath until he was standing in front of her, chest bare for her approval.

Hermione stared at the man who had just pulled back from her. She had removed his robes and shirt and now was graced with a man who took great pride in staying fit. He was tall, and his muscles were lean, but the curves of his chest and rippled stomach showed through the trimmed hair. She met his eyes and held them, while reaching up and beginning to unbutton her own blouse. She took her time, watching his eyes as they followed her fingers. When her blouse was open, he reached out, pushing it off her shoulders, and dropping it to the floor. The silky camisole she wore under her blouse was displayed for him and she noticed the way he sought her hardened nipples as he ran his tongue over his lips.

She took in the sight of this man, his skin as dark as coffee beans, and her milky white hands splayed on his chest made the perfect contrast. Running her hands over his chest and shoulders, she pulled him to her until her breasts were flush against his chest. When his mouth found hers, she parted her lips, letting their tongues dance together. She could feel his hardness press against her and another round of shivers ran over her flesh.

Hermione ran her nails gently down his back, eliciting a new sensation over Kingsley's skin. When she slipped her hands under the hem of his trousers to grab his arse, he hoisted her and carried her over to the couch without ever breaking contact with her lips. He set her gently down and knelt between her legs on the floor, pushing her back to lean against the cushions, passion and lust flushing her face. One hand wandered down her neck, over her heaving breasts, and across her pale, flat stomach, while the other hand was freeing her of her skirt and knickers; they were off within seconds.

Her ivory skin shone in the dancing of the flickering candle light. He didn't think he had ever seen such a lovely sight in all of his life.

When his fingers met her mound, she let out a moan that would have taken him over the edge if he hadn't been trapped inside his trousers still. He continued to palm her nub, making the mewling grow louder and louder. Reaching up with his other hand, he relieved her breast from the camisole and pinched her nipple making it stand tall. He couldn't wait another second and leaned down to grasp the nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud and sucking on it deeply. His fingers moved farther down, finding her hot and wet, ready for more. Inserting two fingers inside her, he pumped gently in and out while still lapping against her aching breast. She shamelessly ground her hips against his palm all while holding his head firmly against her chest.

To Hermione's extreme displeasure, Kingsley removed his hand and his mouth from her. She looked up through hooded eyes to seem him watching her again, this time the look of arousal was plain as day on his dark features. He stood, removed his trousers, and she noticed with extreme anticipation that he was more than ready to continue. His length was hard, and she yearned to have it buried inside of her, filling her fully until she couldn't hold back any more. He knelt back down, pulling her bare hips closer to the edge of her seat and placing the tip of his hardness against her dripping opening. He waited there until she met his eyes and then he plunged himself deep inside her in one thrust. She let out a gasp at the intrusive, yet extremely pleasurable feeling. He stayed unmoving, fully inside her. She attempted to rock her hips, yearning for him to move, but he dug his fingers into her arse and held her still. Finally, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently on the lips, then flicking his tongue out to lick her jawline, and his hand finding her nipple again.

Hermione arched her neck back, giving him free range of all of her body and he took advantage of it. He began to rock back and forth inside of her, while licking and biting down on her neck, across her breast bone, and at each nipple. The warmth in her belly grew hotter and hotter, and she could feel her release coming all too soon. He buried himself inside her at a rhythmic pace which had her breathless cries growing louder and louder. Kingsley grabbed both of her wrists and held them firmly above her head, while never losing momentum. He leaned down and whispered, "Show me what you look like when you come undone, Hermione."

That was all it took; she lost all control and let the rush of the tide carry her away. He felt the flutters of her release and watched as her eyes closed, and her mouth opened in a most beautiful "O" shape as he listened to her cry out loud in her ecstasy. He followed over the edge after her, pumping harder and faster until he lost himself in the intensity of her climax.

Kingsley let out a throaty growl before dropping his heavy chest half way on top of her and half way on the couch. They worked to catch their breath, and soon Kingsley lifted himself from the floor, as she adjusted her seat on the couch. Her skin was flushed, and her body felt like a flobberworm. She had never experienced anything quite like that before. Kingsley sat next to her on the couch, still breathing somewhat heavy. She rolled her head to the side to look at him, and he met her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Well, today sure has had a couple of unexpected turns happen," Kingsley said, rising from his seat and offering a hand to her.

She giggled and reached up, letting him pull her to him. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, running his hands over her sensitive skin. Pulling away and holding her face to meet his eyes he said matter of factly, "You know, we can't tell anyone about this. Both of our reputations will be tainted. If the press got wind of this, it would be quite the scandal in the Wizarding world."

Hermione rested her cheek against his palm and nodded. She didn't care if she had to keep this a secret as long as she got to keep doing it. "I'm good at keeping secrets, Minister." she replied.

The lights flickered suddenly, and the setting sun magically appeared in the windows, bringing a fresh light to the room. A silver goose Patronus entered the office to announce, "Kingsley, every thing is corrected. I will be up to explain the whole encounter."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized they were standing in eachothers arms practically naked. A deep chuckle from Kingsley tore her from her fear, and she looked at Kingsley as he waved his wand, their clothes adjusting themselves perfectly in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Hermione was waiting at the gates of the lift when it opened. Mary and Seth nodded in her direction as they got off and made their way towards the Minister's office door. She stepped on, turned, and noticed Kingsley watching her at his door frame as Mary and Seth had their backs to them seated in the chairs at his desk. He smiled, winked and closed the door as the gates of the lift closed and took her down to the Level Two where she would prepare for next week's meeting with the Minister for Magic.

 


End file.
